detectivesofnightfandomcom-20200216-history
Scarlet Testarossa
Scarlet is one of the students in Daybrooke International school and known as the scary high school student because of her violent attitude. Appearance Hair colour: Red Eye colour: Red Shirt: White shirt, green vest. Skirt: Black Shoes: Black sneakers ETC: None Personality Tsundere, doesn't care what people says about her, lazy and always happy. She was actually feminine and childish deep in herself, but she does not want to show it.She always laugh even if its not funny and a bully too. She often hides her sadness behind her smile and laughter. Nobody knows what is she thinking, neither her friends and family.She is loyal to her friendship. Always seen sleeping somewhere, playing her PSP, and with her tag buddy, Nagi Zaruha. History But an accident happened when she was still a baby and it killed her whole family. She was sent to the orphans house and was adopted by her current parents now. She was really grateful to meet them and have a very good relationship with them. Despite that she was quite rude, but she always scores well in her study. And then she met a girl that was same age with her and became best friends. But her friend betrayed her trust. One day, a letter from Daybrooke came and was sponsoring her to go to the school, since her parent got other house in Washington, they decided to move there. Present, she was studying Daybrooke and hiding her tracks from Asuka. Relations Asuka 'Daniella' Kaede Scarlet' childhood friend. a daughter of a yakuza. They were like sisters, until Asuka's father died in an accident when he was on his way to meet Scarlet during her birthday. Asuka, who knows Scarlet's history, blamed Scarlet that she cause her father's death. One day, Asuka betrayed Scarlet and attempted to get rid of her, but Scarlet managed to counter and runs. The next day, Asuka moved from the school. Scarlet,feeling disappointed, try to avoid the topic if any students talk about it. Present, Scarlet is avoiding herself from meeting Asuka. Although she is being tracked by Asuka. Nagi Zaruha Her tag buddy that was always seen with her. Nagi and Scarlet always works together in 'solving some matters' in a rough way. With Nagi's katana, Satseki, and Scarlet's divider, they make a 'so-called-badass' duo. When she saw Scarlet, she will do a flying kick at her, which Scarlet often dodges. Always attack with their combo kick and doing high-five at the end. Katsuragi Nanase Scarlet's lover, whom she called an idiot. Deep in her heart, she likes Katsu so much, but she denied it completely. Become highly annoyed when Katsu flirts with other girls but always tempted to ignore it. Blushes madly if Katsu ask about their relationship and if he trying to ask her for a date and trying to hide her face by walking away. Himeka Shikisha Scarlet's 'daughter' after Katsu propose her as a lover. Himeka starts calling her "mama" since then. Souri Haruka Scarlet's 'so-called' older brother, Sou-Aniki because they have the same hair color. Facts *Owned a metal-50 cm divider that can be folded as weapon. *Always seen playing her red PSP. *Loves chocolate and Pocky, and always bring them in her pocket. *She got tons of 'children' after she became Katsu's lover. *She likes to make jokes about killing people in the school. *Her childish side comes out when she met people with calm personality like Aikyo and Hito, and when she saw things related to pandas. *She can read minds. Gallery Sukikirai.png|Scarlet and Katsu singing Suki Kirai D o n event 2 by namieyxcarletlaytis-d3ivtjd.png|Scarlet and Nagi in Swimsuit Angels.png|Scarlet and Nagi as Panty and Stocking Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:NamieyXcarletLaytis Category:Student Category:Characters Category:High School